


I'll make most of the minutes(and love with no regrets)

by BeyondDarkness



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondDarkness/pseuds/BeyondDarkness
Summary: A certain redhead finds comfort in a pink-haired serpent.





	1. Chapter 1

Cheryl blinked at the sight in the mirror. Out of everyone who could have found her crying in the locker room during the half time of a foot ball game, it was the pink-haired serpent she had so brutally torn apart the first day they moved to Riverdale high. She half expected Veronica to be the one knocking on the locker room door like last time, but then again, the raven-haired girl seems to have changed. She seems… distant.

If Cheryl were to be honest, she have a soft spot for the Latina. That’s why she wasn’t nearly as upset as she is worried, but she has other things to worry about for now. Like why is the serpent girl looking at her with genuine concern and shock written all over her face. Is it really that hard to believe she has emotions?

“Uh.. Cheryl? Are you okay?” Her tone cautious, hesitant.

As much as she would love to just put down her facade, that all-mighty head bitch in charge, she couldn’t. She simply couldn’t. Out of fear? Shame? She doesn’t know. So she stuck with what she knows, what she’s always known. Act.

“I’m fine Cha-Cha.” She said sharply.

In the mirror, Toni met Cheryl’s eyes. She masked her tears so perfectly, almost painfully. There’s little to no trace of the previous sadness and brokenness in her eyes. Only a slight smear of foundation that could have easily been mistaken by the excessive cheerleading the vixens performed just half an hour before.

Toni sighed as she took in the sight. She knows a broken girl when she sees one, she’s one herself after all. So despite her better judgment, she shuffled her way to where the red head is and landed a gentle had upon her shoulder, rubbing small circles in an attempt of comfort.

_**I found myself dreaming** _   
_**In silver and gold** _   
_**Like a scene from a movie** _   
_**That every broken heart knows** _

Something about this reminds her the first time she felt loved again after JayJay left. The day at the pep rally, when she had a break down and Veronica was there, doing exactly what the serpent is doing to her now. Her composure crumbled, quiet sobs escaped through her pearls as she continue to let the serpent’s present comfort her.

“I… thanks.” She said quietly after she calmed down a bit.

“Of course.” Toni smiled softly at the redhead. Maybe the queen bee isn’t who everyone think she is after all.

“I miss him.” She said after another moment of comfortable silence. She sounded so broken and hollow, and Toni’s heart ached for the girl.

“I’m so sorry.” She said quietly. Her words dripped with a sincerity that Cheryl almost questioned if any of this is actually real. No one had ever cared for her like that before, not after that small incident with Veronica.

“Don’t be. You’re here… still here, and that’s more than anyone has done for me.” She smiled sadly, she didn’t feel the need to include the Latina in this, it’s clear that she had been fed up with her already.

“Cheryl, I’ll always be here if you need me.” She said truthfully. There’s anger boiling within her. She’s known what it’s like to be judged by where you come from, she’s known discrimination, and the idea of people never bothering to care for the redhead because she’s “cruel,” because she’s a damn Blossom, infuriates her.

Toni’s words sounded so honest and Cheryl’s heart fluttered with something she hasn’t felt since Heather. That warm feeling of being… wanted. So she turned around, wrapped her arms so tightly around the serpent as she buried her face in her serpent jacket. Toni was taken back, but nonetheless she reciprocated the hug. The girl in her embrace clung onto her as if she’d slip away, and her heart bloody shattered.

This girl is so goddamn broken and yet no one even tried to get to know what’s behind her mask. She’s mad at the girl’s friends, her family, hell she’s even mad at her goddamn self because how did she not notice all of this? How did she not noticed there was a girl underneath all that act?

“Oh.” A voice startled both girls, but Toni kept her hand pressed gently against the redhead’s scalp.

She looked up in the mirror and saw Veronica standing at the door way with an expression she cant quite read. Something along the line between guilt, confusion, surprised, who knows.

“What do you want Veronica.” The look on Veronica’s face almost made her felt guilty for biting back, but she stood her ground. Because how could she? How could she abandon this broken girl when they were together just minutes ago?

“I just… I noticed Cheryl was gone so I came to check on her.” She replied slowly as she walked towards the two.

Cheryl’s body stiffed in Toni’s embrace, desperate to pry herself away and put up that act again. It’s easier. But Toni is so warm and safe and the way her hand rested against her head, gently pressing her further into the embrace, made her stay.

“Is she…” Veronica started, “is she okay?” She asked so hesitantly and it stung. It bloody stung.

Cheryl tore herself out of Toni’s embrace, immediately missing her warmth. But she’s furious, and hurt, and she just really hates how much she wanted Veronica to care like she did back then. Back when she was still… her.

“I don’t know Veronica, you tell me? Am I okay?” Her heart was throbbing, from pain, from fury, she doesn’t know. All she knows is that she’s angry at Veronica.

Both girls were surprised at the sudden outburst of Cheryl, though Toni more that Veronica.

“Cheryl I-”

“No. Don’t you dare say you’re sorry Veronica. You knew I wasn’t okay but you left…” Fury turned into pain and she can feel the burning again.

The memories of the brunette showing any act of care flashed through her mind, every change in tone, every hug, every time she wanted her to simply stay. Sure she care, but sometimes it just wasn’t exactly enough.

“…you left.” She repeated. Her tone so hollow and painful. Hell its even painful for the two girls to hear.

If Toni wasn’t mad before, she sure is furious now. Because how can Veronica leave Cheryl so broken?

Veronica stepped forward immediately, wanting nothing but to collect the girl in her arms, but the serpent stopped her before she could. She stood protectively in front of Cheryl, an arm across her and the other reaching out for the ginger’s hand, intertwining them together.

“Don’t. You’ve done enough damage already.” Toni glared at the girl who’s just a few inch taller, venom spilling from her tongue as she asked the Latina to leave.

Veronica wanted to say something, anything, to try and turn things around, but the look in the younger Blossom’s eyes were enough to make her swallow her words. She saw the damage she, they, done to her. Guilt flooded through her body and she’s angry. At herself, at her friends. So she bit back any retort that tried to slip out of her and walked away from the two.

“Are you okay?” Toni turned and asked gently after Veronica was nowhere in sight.  
Cheryl laughed bitterly and shook her head. God she was far from okay. She held Toni’s hand tighter and rested her head upon the shorter girl’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” She murmured.

A small smile tugged on Toni’s lips as she used her free hand to comb through the red locks.

“Always.” She whispered quietly but Cheryl heard it.

She lifted her head and was instantly met with a pair of chocolate orbs that held nothing but adoration and… warmth? Time felt like it stopped for a little while, and Cheryl wanted nothing but to lean down and kissed the girl.

But she knew better.

So instead, she asked Toni to take them somewhere, anywhere, as long as they’re not here. Toni complied and the both of them snuck out of the football field without anyone noticing.

Once outside, Toni helped Cheryl on her bike. She was relatively surprised that Cheryl didn’t mind riding her baby, she half expected her to bitch about how dangerous it might be or how the helmet was going to mess up her hair, but she simply took the helmet and got on without so much of a comment.

The ride was nice. Most of the town were all crowded in the small high school football field, leaving the streets almost empty and quiet. Cheryl wouldn’t say it out loud, but she enjoys this. The feeling of the serpent in her arms, taking them somewhere away from their awful reality known as their life.

Toni stopped the bike upon the rail of the highway and hopped over the fence. She offered Cheryl a hand, gesturing her to follow, and Cheryl smiled. Taking the serpent’s hand, she carefully crossed the fence, trying not to let anything damage her uniform.

The sat in silence for a little while until Toni decided to bring up the topic of Veronica. From the looks of today, it seems like the two rivalries aren’t what they seem to be after all.

“What happened?” She asked quietly, just loud enough for the both of them to hear.

Cheryl didn’t turn to look at her or say anything for a while. Instead, she was looking up at the stars, hoping one day things will get better. She know’s she didn’t have to explain anything to Toni, the serpent seems to know that she needed sometime to let her mind wonder off a little.

“There” she pointed to the center of the now defrosted river, “That’s where I tried to drown myself.” She said casually, almost as if it’s nothing important to be brought up.

Toni simply looked at her with a flash of terror and disbelief, though the redhead kept her eyes focused on the spot, never wavering.

“Veronica,” She started again before Toni could say anything. “She was the one who saved me. Archie maybe broke the ice and pulled me out, but it was Veronica who found me.”

Toni’s look soften, she took Cheryl’s hand in own and rubbing her thumb across Cheryl’s knuckle in attempt to comfort the girl, while simultaneously urging her to continue.

“It had always been her ever since she moved here.” She said, finally looking up to the sky again, trying to blink away the tears that had started to form in her eyes.

“She was always the one who was there when I need it someone.” She finished quietly.

Toni let go of the redhead, and instead, she pulled her closer to her, letting the girl rest upon her shoulder.

“Then she just… left?” She asked the ginger hesitantly.

**_We were walking on moon light_ **   
**_And you pull me close_ **   
**_Split second and you disappeared_ **   
**_And then I was all alone_ **

“After they saved me, Veronica took me in. She took care of me, tried her best to keep me warm and make me feel better. And she did. Just her present made me feel a ton better. For the first time after JayJay, I felt cared for.” She played with Toni’s free hand, suddenly finding her slim fingers far more interesting than the scenery.

Toni didn’t push her to continue, she knows the ginger will tell her when she’s ready.

After another moment of silence, Cheryl took a deep breath and continued.

“We made a small blanket fort in front of the fireplace and we were just talking, well mostly her, about her life in New York. In return, I told her about JayJay. Everything felt right and… nice. I fell asleep half way through her story about her mean girl phase in New York. But when I woke up, I was greeted by her mother offering me a ride home. She said Veronica joined the others to the Julibee.” She shut her eyes, trying not to get lost in these thoughts again.

“It stung, but I understand. Besides, she’s done so much for me already, so who am I to ask her to stay? After Hermionie drove me back to thorn hill, I felt the need to do something. Take control of my life, and for once, feel like something is cleansed.” She gave up on trying to hide her tears, she’s got nothing to lose against this serpent now anyways.

“That’s why you burnt down the house.” The serpent finished quietly.

Cheryl nodded and continued with her story.

“By lunch the next day, everyone knew about the fire in thorn hill and how Penelope Blossom was burnt while “trying to get her daughter out of the house.”” Her laugh, so bitter, that made Toni question if Penelope ever really cared for Cheryl.

“I met them, Veronica and the sad breakfast club,” Toni laughed at the reference and Cheryl smiled.

“That’s when I learned that Fred Andrews was shot.” Her tone felt defeated, though Toni couldn’t really point out why.

“By the blackhood.” The serpent finished.

Cheryl simply nodded.

“And from that moment on, everything seems to have changed. Veronica and Archie especially.” Cheryl’s glaze advertised them towards the river again, staring at nothing in particular.

“That’s when they stopped caring.” She finished quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

_“You loved her.”_

The words Toni said the other night echoed through her mind.

Did she? She doesn’t quite know anymore. The last time she ever felt love was JayJay, and before him, Heather. Both of them now no where in sight. Jason dead and Heather moved away. Somewhere near Seattle? She’s not sure. All she knows now, is that those unfortunate souls that’s been loved by her, always ends up leaving. Choice or not, they don’t stay. Maybe that’s why she never wanted to admit she felt for the uptown girl. She doesn’t want her to go away, she wanted her to stay. And maybe that’s why she acts like the girl is a goddamn plague, maybe… that’s why she also treats Toni like one too.

Saturday nights were always her least favorite. She doesn’t sleep well because of the nightmares and most of the time, she wakes up far before the sun is up. And with out school or cheer practice to distract her, she’s left alone with her thoughts. Sure she can go to the library in the house to kill time, but she’s already read all the interesting ones, twice.

The redhead sighed as she got off bed and made a beeline to the bathroom to freshen up. The sight of the girl in front of the mirror made her wince. Without the coverage of make up, her dark circles seemed to have gotten worse and the red rims around her bloodshot eyes weren’t exactly pleasing either. The nightmare she had just minutes ago caused her to jolt up almost screaming. Thank god for the soundproof walls.

Her shoulders slumped, matching the motion of her down curving lips. She hates how weak and pathetic the girl in the mirror looks like. It is times like these that she missed the sleepovers she used to have with Veronica.

 **_Woke up in tears with you by my side_ **  
**_A breath of relief, and I realized_ **  
**_No, we’re not promised tomorrow_ **

The night before Jason’s memorial, she had another terrible nightmare about Jason wanting to take her with him. She jolted up screaming, hot tears burning as it pour uncontrollably down her cheeks.

_“Cheryl?” Veronica woke up to the sound of the redhead’s scream._

_Her heart broke when she saw the state of the girl, knees pressed up against her arms, hands clutched tightly to her chest, and breaths shallow and hast with tears streaming down her beautiful face. She moved in front of the girl immediately and whispered gently._

_“Hey, hey, you’re okay. Just breathe, okay? Can you do that for me?” Her voice was so soft and gentle and it surprised the both of them._

_Cheryl looked up at Veronica, though due to the excessive crying, she couldn’t quite see her face. She tried to calm her breath and put up that mask again, but she failed miserably._

_“Hey.” Veronica whispered again, this time reaching out, hands hovering above the redhead’s knees, silently asking the redhead if it’s okay that she touch her._

_Cheryl appreciated it immensely, and she tried her best to nod at the Latina. Once she saw the subtle nod, she laid her hand down and started rubbing small circles on the younger Blossom’s knee with her thumb._

_“Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay Cheryl, just breathe.” Cheryl tried again, but the tears weren’t exactly helping as she kept on choking back._

_Veronica noticed that it might take more than this to help the redhead calm down, so she moved closer to the young Blossom, her knees on either side of the girl’s, and reached out gently with her free hand to take Cheryl’s, placing them flatly against her own chest._

_“Can you feel that?” She asked gently as she began to breathe a bit deeper._

_Cheryl nodded in return, still struggling to breathe properly._

_“Good. Try to follow me, okay?” She began taking deep breaths while watching Cheryl’s own breath following the feeling of the rise and fall of her chest._

_“That’s it,” she smiled softly at the redhead, leaning in a bit more, her forehead is nearly touching the other girl’s._

_“That’s it babygirl,” the petname came out so naturally that both girls didn’t even realized it was being said. “That’s it. You’re okay Cheryl, I got you.” She said quietly as the redhead stated to calm down._

_Veronica leaned in again until their forehand touched. They stayed like that for a while until Cheryl had completely calmed down._

_“Thank you…” Cheryl whispered quietly after her breaths came back to normal._

_“Don’t mention it.” Veronica smiled at the redhead, pulling back, just enough so that she can meet the girl’s eyes._

_The pain and brokenness swimming in Cheryl’s eyes broke her heart. This girl in front of her was in so much pain, and yet, she masked it so well with red lipstick and sharp tongue._

_“Sorry you had to see that.” Cheryl chuckled bitterly. God this is the second time she had a break down in front of this girl and she’s only known her for a month or two._

_“You don’t need to apologize Cheryl, really.” She smiled softly at the ginger. And when the girl smiled back, Veronica swore her heart skipped a beat._

_Sure the younger Blossom had smiled numerous times before, but this? This is completely different. It’s genuine, regardless of how small it is, and Veronica thinks she can get used to the Blossom smiling like this. It looks good on her._

_“Do you want to go back to sleep?” She asked the redhead after another while of comfortable silence._

_Cheryl thought about it for a second and nodded her head. As much as she don’t want to, she knows she needs all the energy she can get for tomorrow._

_As they laid back down, facing each other, Cheryl opened her mouth to say something, but nothing really came out._

_“You can tell me,” Veronica said gently as she reached out to intertwine their fingers. “I’m all ears” she gave the redhead an encouraging smile as she waited patiently for a reply._

_She knows the girl isn’t ready to talk about what caused her outburst yet, and she’s okay with it. She’s willing to wait until the girl is ready to tell her._

_**So I’m gonna a love you** _   
_**Like I’m gonna lose you**_   
_**I’m gonna hold you**_   
_**Like I’m saying goodbye**_

_“Can I… can you… um…” Veronica laughed softly at Cheryl’s attempt to get her words out._

_Cheryl heard it and turned her back towards the girl, red spreading across her pale cheeks._

_“You know what? Forget it.” She said as her cheeks burn, turning the same shade as her hair._

_Veronica only laughed louder at the redhead’s action, but she knows what the girl needs. So she inched closer to the girl and wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s waist._

_“You know, you’re cute when you’re blushing Bombshell.” She teased and although she can’t see it, she can defiantly imagine the girl’s cheeks flushing a brighter red._

_“Oh my god, I hate you.” Cheryl tried to bit back, but she was failing miserably._

_Veronica only chuckled as she pulled the blossom closer to her._

_“I’m sure you do Bombshell, I’m sure you do.” She laughed and Cheryl can feel the vibration from behind._

_There something blooming in both girl’s chest, but they weren’t exactly ready to face it just yet. So instead of voicing it out loud, they stayed like this for another while, until Cheryl’s voice broke the comfortable silence._

_“Veronica?” She asked quietly and the brunette hummed in response._

_“I’m scared.” She said finally and Veronica didn’t think her heart could break even more, but it did._

_“I know,” she said quietly. “but I’m here. I got you for now, and I promise I won’t let anything hurt you.” She said as she placed a gentle kiss upon the girl’s pale shoulder._

_Cheryl’s heart swell and she can feel the tears burning again, though this time, from a warmer, better feeling._

_Veronica noticed the slight shake of the girl’s shoulder and loosened her grip a little to prop her self up, hovering over the redhead._

_“Hey, what’s wrong?” She asked softly._

_Cheryl simply shook her head and turned to bury her face in the brunette’s shoulder, latching on to her like the last time at the pep rally._

_“Stay… please.” The Blossom’s voice cracked while she pleaded, and veronica’s heart bloody shattered. Not broken this time, but completely shattered into pieces._

_She laid the both of the back down, letting Cheryl rest against her chest, and wrapped her arms tightly around the broken girl._

_“Always.” She promised as she left a soft kiss upon the girl’s forehead._

_“I got you babygirl, just sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise.” She cooed._

_“Veronica I—” Cheryl tried apologize again but Veronica didn’t let her._

_“Shh, it’s okay. Just sleep for now. You can tell me when you wake up.” She said softly as she stroked the Blossom’s red locks._

_And Cheryl fell asleep that night, listening to Veronica’s steady heartbeat and soft whispers of sweet nothings._

She was brought back to reality by a loud slam from her bedroom door.

“Cheryl, I have a client, so I need you to leave.” Her mother half shouted.

She let out a sigh as she started to take out her make up bag, applying more concealer and heavier eye shadow to cover up all this mess.

“I’ll be out in five!” She shouted back.

Her body didn’t relax until she hears another slam, signaling Penelope’s leave.

It’s half past midnight, and Cheryl wondered just how long did she spent diving back to memory lane. She shook her head slightly as she finished up her make up and head out to find herself an outfit. After scanning through her overly large wardrobe, she settled down on a burgundy skirt and a black knitted top. She hurriedly grabbed her purse and left, trying her best not to come face to face with satan herself.

Once she stepped out the door, the cold air immediately hit her and she cursed herself for not bringing a jacket or coat along. She shuffled her way to her convertible and head to the only place she can think of: Pop’s.

The neon sign flickered ever so often, but the diner still felt safer then living under the same roof with the devil. Pulling up into the parking lot, Cheryl quickly checked herself in the rear mirror before she stepped out into the cold once again.

The moment she opened the glass door, she was immediately greeted by a burst of warm air and the smell of Pop’s famous burgers. A small smile tugged on her lips as she made her way to the counter, noticing Pop’s smiling warmly at her.

“Hey Pops.” She greeted with a smile.

“Hey there Cheryl, I assume strawberry milkshake as usual?” He’s been here since the beginning when the Blossom twins will come here every so often when they were younger.

He watched these kids grow up and he had sympathy towards the girl sitting alone in front of him.

“And a basket of fries please!” She smiled brightly at the old man, he’s always been kind to her and JayJay, and she don’t think there’s any way she could repay his kindness.

“Alright dear, I’ll be right back.” He smiled at her one last time and turned to make his way towards the kitchen.

She hummed softly as she scrolled through her phone, waiting patiently for Pops to bring her her order.


	3. Chapter 3

_“Cheryl?”_

Toni cursed under her breath as she got off her bike.

It’s literarily freezing out side and Sweet Pea decided he suddenly have a craving for one of Pop’s most famous burgers, and Toni swore she would make him pay for this later on. Because when Sweet Pea wants something, he usually always gets it.

So he begged.

And oh did he beg.

He begged Toni to go out and get them because he was too busy “studying” at the Whyte Whryme. It’s not that Toni is doing this out of love, no, far from that. Sweet Pea followed her around like a damn puppy would when their owner has food in their hand. And his begging went on for hours until she finally snapped.

So here she is, in the cold, with only her leathered jacket and jeans on, and getting off her damn bike, in the middle of an up coming snow storm, storming into the only diner that’s still open in this kind of weather.

She was half way through cursing under her breath when she was greeted by the familiar face of Pop Tate. His smile is as welcoming as usual and Toni feels her annoyance melt away for just a little bit. She sighed as she made her way to the counter.

“What can I get you today Toni?” Pop’s voice always reminds Toni of a grandpa of some sort.

Like home.

As she shuffled closer to the stand, she caught a glimpse of red. There she sat, in all her mighty. The redhead that had seem so broken the other day, now looked like a queen on her throne. But Toni knows it’s just another mask she had put on, another way to conceal her pain and the girl everyone had abandoned.

She called out her name as she moved towards the young blossom, deciding to give the girl some company while she waited for her order. The redhead turned her head to the sound of her name, a small smile tugged upon her features.

“So, what’s the infamous Cheryl Blossom doing here? I didn’t take you as a late night burger craver.” The blossom rolled her eyes playfully at the serpent’s comment.

“Oh sweetie, ever heard of being human?” Her signature smirk was once again plaster upon her face and Toni couldn’t help but smile.

They laughed for a while, talking about anything and everything that comes to mind. Cheryl might not admit this, but she was immensely grateful for the serpent’s company. The sadness she was feeling previously seems to have vanished between the air around the two.

“Who would have thought, a serpent like you could actually keep up with a a girl like moi.” The red head teased.

Toni only smiled as for she knew the girl meant no harm in her words.

“Same goes for you Blossom, you are one of a kind.” Her smile was genuine and Toni thinks she might actually be able to befriend the HBIC.

“Well, what can I say? I am THE Cheryl Blossom after all.” There was something so beautiful about the way the young blossom seems to have no care in the world, and Toni can’t help but smile fondly at her.

“Hey blossom.” She called softly while the redhead was still laughing.

“Yes Topaz?”

“Let’s run away for tonight.” She blurted out before she could think things through, and she was fully prepared to get rejected.

But she didn’t.

Cheryl broke out into a huge smile and hopped off her stool.

“Well?” She asked while looking at the serpent, “what are we waiting for?”

**_Wherever we’re standing_ **  
**_I won’t take you for granted_ **  
**_‘cause we’ll never know when_ **  
**_When we’ll run out of time_ **

Toni took them to the very edge of the town, somewhere high up so they can over look the night. It was quiet and peaceful, and Cheryl thinks she can get used to this. Being able to breathe and not having to worry about all the heartache and drama. She leaned into Toni’s shoulder, finding comfort in the girl next to her.

They stayed like that for a while, just content in each other’s presences and the calmness of the night. It isn’t until the breeze started to get a little bit too cold and Cheryl started to shiver next to the shorter girl that Toni decides it’t time for them to go back.

“Do you want me to drop you off or…?” Toni asked hesitantly as she remembers the how the girl had mentioned how terrible it is to live at the Thistlehouse with her mother.

“Is it alright if I stay with you tonight?” The uncharacteristic tone threw Toni off a little, it’s not everyday you hear the Queen Bee of Riverdale sound so insecure and unsure.

“Yeah. Yeah of course.” She said a bit too hasty, and Cheryl only smiled.

The entire ride, Cheryl holds onto Toni a little bit tighter.

**_So I’m gonna a love you_ **  
**_Like I’m gonna lose you_ **  
**_I’m gonna a love you_ **  
**_Like I’m gonna lose you_ **

Cheryl knows, at the end of the day, she is still damaged, if not broken. And every piece of her is still scattered and leaving cuts upon her delicate heart. But for now, she doesn’t care. Because she feels happy, genuinely happy, and content in life. A smile spread across her featured and for the first time she felt like that weight upon her chest have been lifted. Like she can breathe again. And maybe, just maybe, there is something to live for after all.

She turned over, the moonlight casted a soft glow upon the pink haired serpent laying next to her. Her usual hard featured she puts up while around the other serpents softened, and she looked innocent and safe. And absolutely beautiful, achingly stunning.

Her heart, now filled with a warmth she thought she’d never feel again, drums against her ribs in a steady yet powerful beat, as if it’s trying to tell her: Life’s worth living for. and she find herself wrapping her arms around the shorter girl, nuzzling into the girl’s neck.

A soft chuckle vibrates through the serpent’s throat, as she left a lazy kiss on the redhead’s forehead.

“You alright there bombshell?” She asked her softly while combing her gorgeous red locks.

“Yeah, I’m... more than alright.” Cheryl smiled as she looked up at Toni.

The serpent girl was looking at her with so much adoration and tenderness in her chocolate brown eyes and she questioned what she did to deserve someone like this.

“I’m... happy Toni.” And she swore she saw the serpent’s eyes watered a little, but her smile reached her eyes, turning them into beautiful crescents of brown gems.

“Yeah?” Cheryl chuckled at how innocent and hopeful Toni’s voice sounded. that genuine smile that can literarily be heard through her words made her heart flutter.

“Yeah.” she smiled back, and Toni don’t think she ever seen someone as beautiful as the girl in her arms. And she’ll be damn if she ever let this girl lose that smile ever again.

She made herself a promise that she’ll do everything she can to make this girl feel the love and happiness she deserves.

She leaned down a little to plant a sweet kiss on the blossom’s lips and fait taste of sweet strawberry and mint became one of her favorite flavor.


End file.
